Ilvermorny Manifestos
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of manifestos about the four Houses of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, plus one more about the school in general.


**Disclaimer:** Information from these stories is either gleaned from information about Ilvermorny on Pottermore, or fan speculation. I do not own _Harry Potter_ or Pottermore; J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

 **Wampus Manifesto**

 _ **by Webster Boot**_

* * *

 _Wampus' of Ilvermorny, welcome!_

 _May we all take pride in our status as the wizards and witches who concentrate on the physical aspects of using magic! It is our duty to use our powers to benefit or protect the flesh-and-bone bodies of our fellow humans, as well as those of creatures, magical or not. Wizardry has numerous effects on the body, positive or negative, and as Wampus', we must make the body adapt to our magical abilities and grow in endurance as we become stronger and learn more advanced magic._

 _The body is the construct of all our organs. Hunger, thirst, and breath stem from the body. The food we eat and the exercise (or lack thereof) that we do affect our fat, girth, and muscles. Chemicals in the brain affect our moods. It can be either nude, partially naked, or fully clothed. All of us have similar and/or different features and instinctive talents on our faces and skin, including color of skin, hair, and eyes, marks on our skin, and being right-handed or left-handed. No matter what kind of good you do with it, the body, male and female, is a thing of beauty, and is popularized in art. It is our responsibility to nurture this noble, living, breathing machine and, in the case of No-Majs, keep it from the dangers of the Dark Arts._

 _Wampus' of Ilvermorny, unite!_

 _Our House is the center of all that the body does. We specialize in magic that makes the fit more fit, and the less fit more fit. Wampus' can run faster than any other wizards or witches, in general. We can use our spells to lift the heaviest objects, and the heaviest emotional burdens that wear down the body, too. We can wield our weapons and armaments with the deadliest strength and precision, both physical and magical. Some_ responsible _Wampus' use their talents to make their looks match their prosperous greatness. And we have more selfless courage and steadfast loyalty than one could ever hope for. But we are also passionately argumentative, and will not hesitate to beg to differ with anything we do not agree with. We do not approve of those who deliberately abuse their own bodies for the sake of vanity, envy, or insanity, nor those who abuse other's bodies in anger or for forced sex._

 _Wampus' of Ilvermorny, unite!_

 _As a result of all this concentration on limbs, muscles, and facial features, we are the House which favors warriors more than anybody else. A warrior, or soldier, if you prefer in these contemporary times, is brave and loyal to his/her cause, and cares about the flesh-and-blood of him/herself, and others. We also celebrate the heroism of the human body in our common room, where paintings and statues of heroes stand to take pride in. And because we are a House of warrior heroes, some of the art shows heroic nudity in its men and women, making them look like they are mighty figures who, perhaps in another life, have the form of an almost semi-divine figure. Why else do you think we would strive to survive battles with as little harm as possible, or try to end the enemy's life as quickly as possible, causing as little suffering as we can, like a true warrior should do?_

 _Those who are part of the family of Wampus must take good care of their own bodies and, if necessary, the bodies of others. We should feed and shelter the hungry. We should clothe the naked, or let the nudist stay naked. We should respect the lives of our enemies when we dispatch them in war, no matter how vile they might be. We should comfort those who are sick, or in prison, and, on some occasions, help a wrongly imprisoned person out of prison. We should give to the needy, so their bodies and their psyches may not suffer needlessly. And we must channel all of these actions with our witchcraft and wizardry. Nothing is more important to a witch or wizard than to learn and cast their magic powers in order to do good for everybody in the world, Wizard, Witch, or No-Maj._

 _Wampus' of Ilvermorny, let us unite in our shared love for our irreplaceable flesh-and-bone, and the boundless courage and greatness that is its hallmark!_


End file.
